Promenons Nous Dans Les Bois
by Mana2702
Summary: Thorin et Thranduil se promenent dans la forêt chacun de leur côté, ils ne se sont pas vu depuis des mois. Que pourrait-il se passer si ils se croisaient?


_Je dédie cette fic à ma très chère Viril-Thorin, un petit tour dans les bois pour ton plus grand plaisir :p j'espère que tu va aimer… Tu devrai reconnaître une dédicace à un certain passage du texte, tu me dira si tu as trouvé ;)_

* * *

><p>Thorin et Thranduil étaient en train de marcher dans la forêt. Ils ne s'étaient pas «vu» depuis un moment maintenant. En fait ils marchaient dans la même forêt, mais ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Thorin était à l'Est et Thranduil au Sud. Ils marchaient simplement en repensant à beaucoup de choses.<p>

Ils s'étaient séparés car Thorin était repartit pour sa quête. Depuis l'Elfe n'avait pas eu de nouvelles, il savait que Thorin avait été victorieux mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Thorin repensait à toute sa quête, à ses amis, à son passé. Sa troupe lui manquait mais en même temps ils avaient prit des routes différentes. Il avait lui aussi de suivre son propre chemin. Il avait envie de revoir son amant occasionnel. Car même si Thranduil était incroyablement prétentieux, Thorin ne pouvait nier qu'il le désirait comme un fou chaque fois qu'il le voyait et qu'il adorait son corps.

Thranduil pour sa part pensait à Thorin. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis trois lunes au moins. Il tourna son visage fin vers la lumière des étoiles et sourit. Il aimait ces lumières. Il secoua la tête quand il vit le visage du roi Nain apparaître dans la lune. Il baissa la tête et reprit son chemin. Il ne reverrait sûrement jamais Thranduil. Il devait se contenter des nuits mémorables qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Thorin était un amant incroyable, et l'Elfe avait bien l'intention de chérir ce souvenir.

Le Nain passa une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait voir Thranduil apparaître de derrière un arbre. Il se gratta la barbe et soupira, la nuit était claire, il pouvait donc marcher sans trébucher. Il se rappelait des nuits qu'il avait partagé avec le roi Elfe. Ils s'accordaient parfaitement d'un point de vue sexuel. Il entendit soudain le bruit léger d'une rivière au loin. Il décida de suivre ce bruit, un bain de minuit serait sûrement agréable.

Thranduil s'arrêta et regarda à nouveau les étoiles. Elles brillaient presque autant que les yeux de Thorin quand il était content. Il avait vu un éclat semblable à celui des astres dans les yeux bleus du Nain quand il avait ce qu'il voulait, ou quand il atteignait le point culminant du plaisir.

Cette pensée le fit sourire. Les yeux de Thorin étaient encore plus incroyables quand il faisait l'amour car ils étaient à la fois très sombres mais aussi très brillants. En plus de ses yeux s'ajoutait sa voix. Elle était déjà grave d'ordinaire, mais elle étai rendue encore plus rauque par le plaisir. Il décida de pousser sa marche jusqu'à la rivière. Le reflet des étoiles dans l'eau était quelque chose qu'il appréciait particulièrement.

Au bout d'un moment, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent l'un face à l'autre à quelques mètres de la rivière. Ils restèrent à se fixer un moment, pensant tout les deux qu'ils étaient en train de rêver. Aucun n'esquissa le moindre mouvement, le silence commençait à devenir pesant. Thranduil lança enfin:

«-Bonsoir.»

Thorin eut un sourire en coin:

«-Bonsoir, ça fait longtemps.»

Thranduil hocha la tête et s'approcha. Il se mit à genoux pour se retrouver à la hauteur de Thorin et l'embrassa avec fougue, passant ses mains dans l'épaisse chevelure brune comme il le faisait toujours. Thorin le prit par la taille et le fit basculer en arrière. Il mêla sa langue à celle de l'Elfe en passant ses mains dans les longs cheveux blonds. Il pesait de tout son poids sur le corps fin de son compagnon, ce qui ne semblait pas déplaire à son compagnon outre mesure si on considérait son érection contre Thorin.

Thranduil retira rapidement la chemise de lin de Thorin et embrassa son torse avec avidité, puis il s'attaqua à ses tétons. Il commença par les mordiller, puis il les lécha avant de les sucer. Le Nain ne prit pas le temps ni la délicatesse dont avait fait preuve l'Elfe et arracha la tunique dorée de son compagnon. Il caressa rapidement son torse fin, y déposa quelques baisers piquants à cause de son épaisse barbe et lui retira son pantalon. Thranduil retira le pantalon de Thorin et prit son sexe dans sa bouche. Il commença un mouvement de tête en entendant le grognement de plaisir du Nain.

Aucun des deux amants n'avait envie d'attendre. Ça faisait des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, et le corps de l'autre leur avait beaucoup manqué. Leurs corps semblaient fait pour s'accorder. Thorin le prouvait à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Peu importe le lieu, la position ou la condition, ils s'assemblaient toujours parfaitement et avec une passion hors du commun.

Thorin passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Thranduil pour guider son rythme. Il donnait de légers coups de hanches, c'était si agréable. Au bout d'un moment il fit se reculer Thranduil. Il le fit se mettre à quatre pattes et lui donna une petite fessée. L'Elfe se cambra en gémissant de plaisir. Thorin eut un sourire en coin devant cette réaction. D'ailleurs Thranduil ne tarda pas à miauler en se tortillant légèrement, il avait envie que Thorin le prenne maintenant.

Le fils de Durin prit Thranduil par la taille et le pénétra d'un mouvement sec et profond. Thranduil couina de plaisir en se cambrant d'avantage. Thorin commença son mouvement en s'agrippant un peu plus aux hanches fines de son compagnon. Il sortit entièrement son membre avant de l'entrer à nouveau jusqu'à la garde.

Thranduil cria de plaisir en enfonçant ses ongles dans la terre. Le corps de Thorin lui avait manqué, sa voix rauque, ses yeux, sa langue dans sa bouche, ses mains sur sa peau brûlante, son sexe, tout lui avait manqué. Les cheveux de l'imposante crinière brune avaient poussés car ils chatouillaient le dos de l'Elfe alors que Thorin commençait un mouvement de hanches.

Thorin commença avec un rythme tranquille, il donna une nouvelle fessée à Thranduil. Il aimait beaucoup le son que ça produisait dans le silence. Thranduil répondit à ça par une gémissement de plaisir. Il aimait le calme de la nuit, mais il préférait le bruit des hanches de Thorin qui tapaient contre ses fesses. Le Nain accéléra légèrement le rythme et tapa dans la prostate de son amant.

Thranduil ouvrit grand les yeux et cria de plaisir quand Thorin atteignit ce point en lui. Ses cheveux blonds traînaient sur le sol. Il pencha la tête en avant, c'était tellement bon. Il avait cru mourir d'en être privé tout ce temps. Thorin lui avait réellement manqué. Il couina le nom de Thorin, son érection lui faisait mal.

Thorin continua son rythme et prit le sexe de Thranduil dans sa main en se penchant légèrement en avant. Il commença à faire bouger sa main sur l'érection de son amant. Il avait la peau très douce, même ici, c'était amusant. Ils se connaissaient par cœur. Ils savaient interpréter les gémissements, les grognements ou le moindre son qu'émettait l'autre. Thorin déposa un baiser sur la nuque blanche en continuant de bouger sa mains et tapait inlassablement dans la prostate de son compagnon.

Thranduil ne savait plus où donner de la tête. D'un côté il y avait le plaisir de la main de Thorin et de l'autre il y avait ce rythme enivrant qu'il accomplissait avec ses hanches. D'ailleurs il accéléra le rythme de ses dernières. Thorin se pencha en avant et alla plus loin en lui. Il lui donna une nouvelle fessée:

«-Aller, jouis pour moi maintenant!

-Aaaaah Thorinnn, hurla Thranduil les yeux remplis d'étoiles blanches qu'il chérissait tant.

Thorin sourit quand le liquide blanc de l'Elfe coula entre ses doigts. Il accéléra encore le rythme de ses hanches et ne tarda pas à grogner de plaisir lui aussi quand il jouit. Il se retira et alla plonger sa main dans la petite rivière qui passait près d'eux. Il revint ensuite s'habiller. Thranduil s'était redressé et s'était rhabillé.

À défaut d'être habillé correctement Thranduil avait enfilé son pantalon et sa tunique déchirée en deux. Il regarda Thorin:

«-Le jour se lève, tu viens?

-Pourquoi pas, lui répondit le Nain en lui offrant l'un de ses magnifiques sourires.

Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche:

-Il me semble que tu aime particulièrement ces gemmes.

Il tendit un diadème à Thranduil qui était rempli de gemmes blanches semblables aux étoiles. Thranduil embrassa Thorin avec fougue:

«-Merci c'est magnifique. Rentrons au palais, je te montrerai à quel point ton cadeau me fait plaisir une fois que nous serons dans mes appartements!

-Non, c'est moi qui te le montrerai.»

Thorin avait encore l'un de ses magnifiques sourires. C'était impossible de lui résister dans ces cas-là et il le savait, c'est pourquoi il utiliser son sourire comme une arme. De plus il savait que Thranduil lui céderait avec ou sans ce sourire, mais ça l'amusait toujours de voir comment un simple sourire pouvait faire de l'effet et faire perdre ses moyens à l'Elfe.

Les deux hommes partirent en direction du palais de Thranduil. L'aube était bien là maintenant, ils avaient passé la nuit à faire l'amour.


End file.
